smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Sonic Saga
The Mecha Sonic Saga 'is the first saga of Super Mario Bros. Z (2006 Series). It follows Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic and Shadow on their quest to find the seven Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic, who aims to use them to destroy the Mushroom World. Bowser Arc Once upon a time, there was a young little Goomba walking on Donut Plains and found a Blue Gem and begin to go give it to a "girl" who he fell in love with, but all of a sudden, a blue powerfull spiky robotic hedgehog appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Goomba and take the Gem he called, a "Chaos Emerald". Meanwhile, there was a festival at the Mushroom Kingdom, at the 5th Annual Mario Kart Prix when the Mario Bros. race with their rivals, Wario and Waluigi. All of a sudden, Bowser interfered the race and once again challenged Mario to another duel. After Mario beat up Bowser, he called Kamek to give him powers, and created a metallic mushroom. Kamek shot the mushroom in Bowser's direction. He ate it, and became Metal Bowser. He beat Mario without any effort, but when Bowser was about to finally win, a strange big capsule came out of nowhere from the sky and cracked the metal of Bowser's form. Luigi gave Mario a Cape Feather, turned into Cape Mario with it and beat up Bowser, but when Kamek threatened to turn Peach into a Goomba and told Mario to surrender himself, two blue and black balls came out of the capsule and sent Kamek flying away. Mario took this chance to throw Bowser out of the Racetrack to a window(possibly on Peach's Castle). After the battle, Mario and Luigi noticed two hedgehogs asking if Mario's his name and said they came to the right place. 'Mecha Sonic and Yoshi Arc At Peach's Castle, where the blue hedgehog says he was comfortable, Peach thanked them for saving her. And then, they introduce themselves as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. As Toadworth asks them what brings them in the Mushroom Kingdom, Sonic directly start to ask them a favor, but Shadow interrupt saying that doesn't concern them at all. Sonic tells him they can't do this alone and need their help to reacquire somethings called the Chaos Emeralds, because of their knowledge of the Mushroom World. Everyone starts wondering what a Chaos Emerald is. Sonic ask Shadow to tell them and starts explain them what they all are, including their nature. As Peach and Toadworth starts worrying, saying if Bowser manged to collect seven of them the world will be doomed, Sonic asks Mario and Luigi to join them help finding the Chaos Emeralds. The Princess asks Mario to take Yoshi with him too because of his powerfull sense of smell. They all set out to search for them along with Yoshi. But Wario and Waluigi were spying on them and set to get them and sell them for money. The five of them traveled on Donut Plains trying to find the Chaos Emeralds. Luigi, who ran away from a Giant Piranha Plant, ran into Yoshi and he carried Luigi on his saddle and rush to get a Red Chaos Emerald. But Mecha Sonic appears and fought Yoshi. In battle, Yoshi did stood up to him. But Mecha Sonic was quite powerful and brutally defeat Yoshi and take his second Chaos Emerald, then he start to blast Yoshi. But he stopped because of Mario's, Luigi's, Sonic's and Shadow's presences and got away. Sonic and Shadow starts insult themselfs mentionning Mecha Sonic in the conversation. Mario interrupt them in anger, asking who is Mecha Sonic. Sonic starts to appologize to Mario for decieved him and go to Mario's house first to heal Yoshi. Koopa Bros. and Axem Rangers Arc At Mario and Luigi's house. Mario has just finished tending to Yoshi's injuries after his run-in with Mecha Sonic, and assures Sonic that Yoshi will be just fine, much to Sonic's relief. Upstairs, Yoshi, sleeping in Mario's bed, wakes up, and Mario, Luigi, and Sonic rush up the stairs when Peach calls for them. Though conscious, Yoshi is still heavily injured to the point where he cannot stand. Sonic laments never having told Mario and Luigi about Mecha Sonic to begin with, remarking that he was confident that they would be able to beat him to the Emeralds and only ended up endangering an innocent's life. After apologizing to Mario, Sonic begins to tell him and Luigi his story. Through a series of flashbacks, Sonic explains that he and Shadow come from Mobius, a world parallel to the Mushroom Kingdom, which was once a beautiful and peaceful place, where Sonic spent most of his time with his friends or simply hanging out, living a happy and carefree life. However, everything changed when a mad scientist named Doctor Eggman came along. From within the Death Egg, a massive space station that orbited the planet, Eggman sought to take over Mobius, planning to do so by capturing the inhabitants and turning them into mindless robots under his control. Sonic took it upon himself to thwart Eggman's plans, and successfully did so many times. Eventually getting frustrated with the many defeats at Sonic's hands, Eggman began to make robotic clones of Sonic in the hopes that he would be able to outsmart him. Though they all failed, Eggman persistently built more and more advanced models in the hopes that one would defeat Sonic. However, there was one Sonic robot that stood out from the others, named Metal Sonic. Though Sonic managed to defeat him, Metal Sonic possessed a strong will, something that the older Sonic robots didn't. Every time he was defeated, he would return, faster and stronger than he was the last time he fought. Sonic still emerged victorious, but each time proved harder and harder for him to win. With each defeat, Metal Sonic became more and more obsessed with defeating his flesh-and-blood counterpart. One night, Metal Sonic broke into Eggman's laboratory in the Death Egg and merged with three of the Sonic robots that preceded him, becoming Turbo Mecha Sonic, a super robot with great power. Eggman discovered this, and angrily threatened to deactivate Mecha Sonic for his insolence. However, Mecha Sonic had become so powerful that he decided not to take orders from Eggman, whom he viewed as inferior, and thus chose to become his own master. With an electrical energy wave, Mecha Sonic sabotaged the Death Egg, and it fell on a crash course with Mobius. In the impact, the entire planet shook, and thick black clouds shrouded Mobius and blocked out the sun. Looking upon the damage that he had caused, Mecha Sonic gained a thirst for power and destruction. Though Mecha Sonic was now far stronger than he previously was, he was not invincible, and needed to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds to achieve the ultimate power that he desired. In the chaos, he traveled around Mobius to search for them and apparently kill those who were unlucky enough to cross paths with them, starting with Sonic's closest friends, who were powerless against him. Within a few short hours, the majority of Mobius was reduced to a burning wasteland, and most, if not all, of the inhabitants wiped out. During this time, Mecha Sonic successfully acquired six Chaos Emeralds, the seventh one being in Sonic's possession. With no other choice, Sonic finally came out of hiding and confronted Mecha Sonic. Despite his best efforts, Sonic ultimately proved to be no match for the newfound power of Mecha Sonic, and was quickly defeated. Having acquired all of the Emeralds, Mecha Sonic began to transform as Sonic watched in horror, but Shadow arrived on the scene and used his ability of Chaos Control to warp all of the Emeralds to the Mushroom Kingdom. Though Sonic and Shadow had pretty good odds at defeating him without the Emeralds, Mecha Sonic used the energies that he had previously absorbed from the Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control, warping to the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic and Shadow returned to the remains of the Death Egg, and found the control room completely intact, as well as Eggman's top-secret database. Hacking into the data, they discovered that Eggman had plans for a capsule powered by artificial Chaos Emerald energies that could be used for interdimensional travel. Using the Death Egg's remains, Sonic and Shadow constructed their own capsule. Shadow then hooked himself up to the capsule and performed Chaos Control, warping to the Mushroom Kingdom just in time to stop Bowser and Kamek from killing Mario and Luigi at the Mario Kart Grand Prix. Back in the present, Peach is literally crying a river at how sad the story is; Mario and Luigi are quite emotional as well. Sonic informs them that the Mushroom Kingdom could face the same fate as Mobius if they fail to collect the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic, and asks Mario and Luigi if they are up to the challenge. They are indeed, quickly transforming into Cape Mario and Cape Luigi, much to Sonic's awe. At that moment, Professor E. Gadd crashes through the front door in his Poltergust vehicle, narrowly missing Shadow, and slams into the wall, shaking the entire house and knocking Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Sonic to the ground. They quickly descend the stairs, and Peach now asks the Professor what he is doing here. After apologizing for the crash and explaining that the Poltergust still has a few bugs in it, E. Gadd presents his latest invention: the Emerald Radar, a device shaped like a Game Boy Color that can detect the energy signatures of the Chaos Emeralds. Upon testing it out, Sonic discovers that there is a Chaos Emerald in the room, and E. Gadd reveals that he has a Yellow Chaos Emerald, explaining that he had created the Radar by studying the Emerald. E. Gadd asks to keep the Emerald for now and study it some more, and Sonic decides that it will be kept safe that way and agrees. However, at that moment, the lights suddenly go out, and when they come back on, the Emerald is gone from the proffessor's hand. Shadow immediately insults the group for losing another Emerald, and the group all determines that Mecha Sonic must have stolen it. Using the Radar, Mario discovers an Emerald moving east at high speed, and they went to return it back at full speed to the Donut Plains. Upon reaching the area, Mario, Luigi and Sonic quickly hide behind a bush, They immediately see the thieves: the Koopa Bros., the old enemies of Mario's. Sonic suggests jumping out and surprising them, but Shadow ruins that plan by directly confronting the Koopa Bros. to take the Emerald back, much to Sonic's irritation, but admits he's right to return it or take it by force. After introducing themselves, the Koopa Bros. recognize Mario, and are more than eager to fight him. An irate Shadow tires of this and attacks them, but the Koopa Bros. quadruple-team and overpower him, sending him flying into a wall. Shadow very nearly loses his temper, but Sonic calms him down and tells him that the four have to work together to beat the Koopa Bros., and Shadow reluctantly agrees. The battle commences, and the Mario quartet effortlessly dominate the Koopa Bros., until the Koopa Bros. decide to attempt their "special attack"; they pull into their shells and stand one on top of the other, and unwittingly tap into the stolen Chaos Emerald's power. With the added strength, the special attack knocks Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow completely unconscious with one blow and slam them into a wall. The Koopa Bros. then steal the Emerald Radar from Mario and, realizing its functions, decide to steal it and find more Chaos Emeralds around the Mushroom World, and depart, leaving Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow unconscious. On the ruined Mobius (or possibly the Mushroom World), Sonic faces Mecha Sonic, who proclaims that he has done what he was programmed to do. Having collected six Chaos Emeralds, Mecha Sonic demands that Sonic give him the last one. When Sonic refuses, Mecha Sonic effortlessly defeats him, and uses them to transforms into a powerfull new-type robot. After proclaiming that he is unstoppable, Mecha Sonic fires an energy beam at Sonic, who merely stands there terrified. At that moment, a horrified Sonic wakes up in Mario's bed. Though relieved that it was only a nightmare, Sonic is confused as to how he made it back to Mario's house. At that moment, Shadow screams at a "crazy woman" to get away from him; Peach was just trying to give Shadow some medical attention, and he isn't making it easy for her to do so. Sonic jumps the railing and chastises Shadow, telling him that his temper is probably why he doesn't have any friends. Just as Peach asks Sonic how he feels, Shadow angrily kicks Sonic into a wall, ordering Sonic not to lecture him, as his position as the "Ultimate Life Form" is in jeopardy after he was knocked unconscious by the Koopa Bros. Sonic realizes at that moment that they lost, and Peach reveals that Mario carried all three of them back here himself. Sonic is shocked to discover that the Koopa Bros.' special attack was that strong, but Shadow clarifies that they only won because of their stolen Chaos Emerald, and also the Emerald Radar. Professor E. Gadd arrives, and Mario and Sonic inform him as such. E. Gadd had prepared for this though, and produces another invention: a second radar designed to track the Emerald Radar- a "Radar Radar", as Sonic puts it. When Sonic asks him that it would have been easier to build a duplicate Emerald Radar, E. Gadd then realizes that it probably would have been easier to do so, stupefying all present. Mario fires up the Radar Radar, and E. Gadd discovers that the Koopa Bros. are currently on Yoshi's Island. Yoshi, still recuperating upstairs, overhears this. However, E. Gadd simply decides to take them there in his Poltergust vehicle. Mario, Sonic, and Shadow follow him outside, but Peach stops Luigi and gives him a 1-Up Mushroom for use in case of an emergency. Luigi thanked her for the 1-Up Mushroom. At that moment, Mario shouts at Luigi to hurry up, and Luigi obediently rushes outside. Peach goes upstairs to check on Yoshi, but he has mysteriously disappeared. The Heroes travel to Yoshi's Island, when they arrive Luigi believes he has discovered a Chaos Emerald. E.Gadd attemts to take but it is revealed to be a trap. As a tribe of Yoshi's appear and attack The Heroes, and a battle engages. Just when a huge Yoshi named Thunderfoot is about to finish Mario off the Yoshi of the Heroes group appears and attacks Thunderfoot, then the Chief Yoshi appears and discovers Mario is part of the group. He then calls off his tribe and explains the attack: He was out walking one morning when he disovered the purple Chaos Emerald, he took it only to be ambushed by Spear Guys. After the emerald scared away the would-be attackers away he takes it back to show his tribe and they believe it is something from the heavens and placed it on a statue. Soon, five strange Yoshi's appeared and requested to see it, as the Chief Yoshi lets them aside, they reveal they are not yoshi at all and enslave most of the tribe and covingstate the emerald. After freeing the enslaved dinosaurs, the heroes discover the real emerald on the Gold Yoshi Statue. Sonic attemts to grab it, but Red NinjaKoopa gets it first, they then reveal that Yellow was using the Emerald Radar upside-down and if it weren't for that, they would have made it to the island along time ago. Suddenly, the people who enslaved the Yoshi's take the emerald back, they then reveal themselves as Mario's old enemies, the Axem Rangers X. Mecha Sonic and the Minus World Arc Omega Doomship Arc Cast *Mario *Luigi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Yoshi *Turbo Mecha Sonic *Princess Peach *Wario *Waluigi *Toadsworth *Professor E. Gadd *Stuffwell *Bowser *Doctor Eggman *Koopa Bros. *Axem Rangers X *Banana Bomb Episodes *Episode 1: Bowser's Return *Episode 2: Warriors From Another Dimension *Episode 3: The New Threat *Episode 4: Here Comes The Koopa Bros. *Episode 5: Trouble On Yoshi's Island *Episode 6: Brawl On A Vanishing Island *Episode 7: Secret Of The Pipe Maze *Episode 8: The Great Doomship Offensive *Episode 9: The Two Shell Treaty *Episode 10: Mario Clash (Cancelled) *Episode 11: The Ninja Ninjis (Cancelled) *Episode 12: Siege of Subcon (Cancelled) *Episode 13: Metallix is Born (Cancelled) *Episode 14: Darkness Within (Cancelled) *Episode 15: The Pit of 100 Trials (Cancelled) *Episode 16: The Tournament Begins (Cancelled) *Episode 17: True Power Unleashed (Cancelled) *Episode 18: I am Chaos!!! (Cancelled) *Super Mario Bros. Z: The Movie (Cancelled) Category:Sagas Category:Mecha Sonic Saga Category:Episodes Category:Non-Canon